Katara's Dream
by eyecanread
Summary: It's Toph's eighteenth birthday and the old gaang are meeting for the party, but Katara is plagued every night by dreams that are too good to be true. Will she confront the subject of her dreams? How will he react?
1. Gathering

**I don't own the world of the Avatar or any of it's characters. ****:'( I don't own the rights to Katara, or any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm making no money from writing about the aforementioned cartoon.**

**A/N: This story is completely based on a dream I had. Much of this story actually happened in the dream. Some things were added to make the story linear (dreams tend not to be).  
>Set six years after the end of the TV series. The gAang gathers for Toph's 18th birthday. <strong>

The first paragraph is not indicative of the rest of the story. If you were hoping for smut this is not it.

* * *

><p><strong>Katara's Dream<strong>

Gathering

* * *

><p>Her moans filled the air. His hands were all over her, touching, kneading, caressing. Her body felt so hot she was sure it was going to burst into flame. The rhythm they'd set had taken on a more urgent pace. She could feel him surrounding her, filling her up. She urged him further and he whispered her name like a prayer into her ear.<p>

A noise startled her, and Katara sat bolt upright. The man was gone.

She moaned again, this time out of frustration. It'd all been a dream. She shook her head trying to clear the images from her mind. She looked around, thankful she had her own room. It would've been very embarrassing had anyone heard her. She quickly slipped on her robe. Even though it was still dark, without a hint of morning light outside, she felt in need of a bath. As she stood her legs almost gave way beneath her. That had been one powerful dream.

She took a few staggering steps before her legs started to obey her. As the scene replayed in her mind she wasn't sure what to think, this was the third time she'd had this dream in the last week. She wasn't disturbed by their content, she blushed at that revelation. No, that wasn't the problem, it was _who_ the other person in her dream was that gave her a start.

She reached her own private bath chamber and started pumping water into the large basin. When it was full she stripped and lowered herself into it. She let the tension flow out of her as the warm water from the nearby hot-springs eased her muscles.

She thought back to a week ago when she'd received a invitation to come to the BeFong residence to celebrate Toph's eighteenth birthday. Four days ago Katara had arrived by ship with Sokka and his wife Suki. Aang and Zuko hadn't arrived yet, but both were due later that day.

She lowered her chin into the water. These dreams were making it hard to look her brother in the eye. It was hard to look any guy in the eye when she had such provocative thoughts running through her head constantly. She dreaded what would happen when the other guys arrived. She dunked her head fully under the water and tried not to think about it.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag for Katara, though she participated in the lively conversations her mind was occupied by her dreams. She was tense and on guard, not wanting to let anything slip, not easy when working on very little restful sleep.<p>

It was a little after lunch when they saw the shadow of Appa and heard his mighty growl. A minute later the flying bison landed in the garden, the Avatar floated from his back with Momo circling and chattering overhead. Everyone ran out to meet Aang. Toph crushed him in a hug and Sokka threw his arms around them both. Suki, smiling, waited her turn. Katara was the last to greet her old friend. She gave him a hug and what she hoped was a warm smile.

After a few hours of chatting and reporting news Katara thought she'd made it over one hurdle and began to relax. She still found it hard to look Aang in the face but no one seemed to notice.

When it started to become dark they realized that Zuko wasn't going to make it before bedtime. They knew it was hard for him to get away, now that he was leader of a nation. Everyone said their goodnights and headed for their own rooms. Tomorrow promised to be an exciting day full of activity and they all wanted to be fully rested.

Katara mentally scoffed as she closed the door to her private quarters that it didn't seem likely rest would come in her near future. Nonetheless, she went through the motions of preparing for bed.

She sighed when she sat on her bed, sleep didn't seem welcoming at the moment. Or maybe it was a little _too_ welcoming. She tried reading scrolls and doing yoga stretches to calm her mind. Nothing seemed to help. Finally she gave up on relaxing in her room and decided to take a walk, hopefully to clear her head.

The air was a little balmy and there was no need for the shawl she'd brought, she left it on a chair near the door. Sure that no one was up at this hour, she stepped out onto the porch and descended into the garden. She stopped on the bridge that traversed a small man-made brook, dividing the garden from the back yard. She was admiring the stars when she heard a noise roughly to her right.

There were two tall trees at that side of the garden that marked the beginning of a path down to a pool. Those trees now stood like black pillars in the dark against the white stone wall. The noise that'd caught Katara's attention was apparently the footsteps of a person entering the garden from between the trees. She immediately summoned a stream of water from the brook.

She couldn't tell who it was at first because there seemed to be something wrong with his head. As he approached she realized that it was a towel in his hand and he was rubbing it over his hair. It looked like the man was wearing dark pants and a white shirt with some sort of symbol on the chest.

Her eyes went wide and she dropped the water that had been floating in front of her.

A realization had hit her. That wasn't a shirt he was wearing, and the 'symbol' was the remains of a scar.

"Zuko!" she exclaimed in recognition. "What are you doing here?"

He removed the towel from his head and let it hang at his side. His hair had grown since she'd last seen him, it was down to his mid-back, and he ran his fingers through it, combing it down. It currently was out of its binding so it stuck to his shoulders in moist rivulets.

Now that he was closer she could see even his clothes were wet, though he was only wearing maroon colored pants which hung loose from the draw-string at his waist. She tried not to stare, and briefly wondered how he found time to keep his body in such good shape while running a nation.

Zuko looked at her quizzically, "I suspect the same thing you are." He smiled and leaned against the railing of the bridge.

Even thought she knew he was talking about Toph's birthday, she couldn't help but frown a little. "I meant what are you doing out here in the garden at this time of night? I didn't even know you'd arrived."

He smiled more broadly. "I got in about an hour ago and I didn't want to disturb anyone, a servant let me in. I decided to go for a swim to rinse off a little of the travel before going to my room. I thought I was being stealthy but apparently not." He looked at her and then glanced at the house.

She shook her head. "You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep." 'Didn't want to sleep', was more like the truth.

"Ah," he said and turned to put his hands on the railing and stared out into the garden.

She didn't like the way he said that. She put her hands on her hips, tensing up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He cocked his head sideways to look at her, and for a few seconds didn't respond. "Your inability to sleep would account for your mood," he said it quietly and without ire. "If you'd been yourself you would've at least greeted your old friend." He pushed off from the railing, leaving the towel, and stepped off the bridge, walking back into the garden.

She stood there open mouthed watching his back retreat. She didn't know if she wanted to slap him or apologize to him. Katara's feet decided for her as she mutely followed him. When she caught up she stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She couldn't look him in the eye; that seemed to be the theme of her week, she thought tersely.

He didn't respond other than watching her. It unnerved her a little so she took a deep breath before continuing. "I had no right to snap at you, and you're right it wasn't much of a greeting." She glanced at his face but found it expressionless. Her gaze slipped to a distant bush on her left.

She was thoroughly surprised and embarrassed when he caught her up in a hug. "We're friends, no need to apologize," he whispered in her ear.

She flushed red but returned the brief embrace. He released her and smiled. "So, are you going to tell your _friend_ what's bothering you? I've never known you not to be able to sleep."

She blushed again and wondered if he could see it in the dark. "It's nothing," she desperately wished they could change the subject!

He frowned. "It's not _nothing_, so spill it." She could see she wasn't going to win.

Katara closed her eyes. "For the last few nights I've been having very disturbing dreams." If her heart raced any faster it was going to come right out of her chest.

"What were they about?" His question was innocent enough, but it had an undesired effect on Katara.

She took a step back and shook her head. She stared at him wide-eyed.

"Did someone die? Did you kill someone?" Since she had stopped talking he resorted to guessing.

She shook her head again and buried her face in her hands.

He grabbed her by the forearm. "What is it? What's wrong?" She could hear the deep concern in his voice but it wasn't making this any easier.

"They're all the same. They're of me having sex." The words were muffled in her hands, but the next ones came out in a rush. "Not just any sex, the best sex I've ever had. And it's always with the same person." She was sure she was going to die.

His hand suddenly dropped from her arm and she couldn't bare to look at him.

"Who?" There was something in his voice that made her think that, maybe, he really didn't want to know.

She dropped her hands from her face and stared at the grass between their feet. "You." Katara turned and ran all the way to her room without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let just say this was as interesting a dream for me, as it was for Katara. I wrote this story a couple of years ago and posted it elsewhere. I decided to dust it off with a little revision and share it here. If you remember reading it somewhere that's why.**

**Pairings in this story: Zutara, Sukka, Taang. Just warning you now in case you want to change your mind about reading this. LOL**  
>seriously, please continue reading<p> 


	2. Lets Talk, Or Not

**I don't own the rights to Katara, Zuko, or any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm making no money from writing about the aforementioned cartoon.**

**A/N: I'm glad there were so many who put this on their watch lists! I hope you will all enjoy it. Is there anyone here who has read this story where I posted it before? I'm interested to see if you notice the changes I've made.**

**EDIT: I'm sorry for not responding to your comments but the response feature seems to be out of order right now. The only way I can respond is through private messages. If you have disabled that option than I am unable to talk to you directly at the moment. I will thank you now and if/when the responses are restored I will get back to you. I very much enjoy reading your comments and please know I'm not intentionally ignoring you. Know that there _is_ more of this story to come. 8D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Lets Talk... Or Not<p>

* * *

><p>Katara dreaded getting up the next morning, her fitful night's sleep was, once again, definitely not restful. She had no desire to face Zuko and on top of that she had a massive headache. She couldn't believe she'd told him about the dreams, it must've been due to sleep deprivation. She was already feeling awkward around everyone. She groaned and rubbed her temples. This was going to make everything ten times worse.<p>

A little while later she grudgingly made her way into the dining room to join the gaang for breakfast. She'd come up with a plan that she hoped would work. _Denial_.

As she entered the room Toph sprang out of her chair to greet her. "Guess who arrived in the middle of the night?" Toph took Katara by the hand and led her over to the table. Zuko stood as they approached, he looked as if he were about to say something when Katara cut him off. "Zuko!" she said cheerfully, putting on her best smile. "It's good to see you!" She gave him a brief hug and tried to ignore the looks of confusion followed by understanding which passed over his face.

Sokka started relaying what Zuko had just told them about his trip and everything that was going on in the Fire Nation. Katara was only half listening as she got her breakfast. There was a lull in Sokka's constant babble and Katara looked up to see that everyone watching her. "What?" she asked meekly.

"I just asked you a question," Sokka said, hurt that she hadn't been listening.

"Are you alright?" Aang asked with concern.

Katara tried to smile. "I have a headache. If you all don't mind, I think I'll skip breakfast and just go back to bed." She stood to leave, but stopped to give Toph a hug. "I'm sorry to put a wet blanket on the gathering."

"It's not a problem. Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Toph put her arm around her friend.

Katara waved a hand dismissively. "I just didn't sleep that well last night, is all. I'll be fine after a little rest."

Katara made it back to her room and shut the door. She sank down on the bed and threw an arm across her eyes, seemingly seconds later there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" she moaned.

For a moment she thought her weak question hadn't carried across the room. "I brought some tea," a male voice said from the other side.

_Zuko_.

Katara sat up quickly, and instantly regretted that hasty action when her head protested vehemently. "Come in," she croaked. She wasn't certain she was ready to talk to Zuko alone, but it was too late now.

The Fire Lord slipped the door open and deftly brought in a tray laden with a pot, cups and some small cakes. She observed that his skills from the teashop hadn't been lost, but she inwardly winced in anticipation, positive he was going to launch into a hundred questions or accusations of how ridiculous she was being. Instead he silently walked to her bedside and placed the tray on a table. She watched him wide-eyed as he poured the fragrant tea into one of the cups then turned to face her.

"Lean back." She obeyed and he propped some pillows up so she could rest against the headboard. He brought the cup to her lips and she drank it as if in a daze. "This is one of Uncle's special blends. It'll help you relax."

When he lowered the cup she mumbled a thank you, then leaned back closing her eyes.

"I hope you get some restful sleep, Katara," Zuko said, setting the cup back on the tray.

She cracked her eyes open slightly to look at him. He had an almost sad expression on his cool features. "I'll try."

He nodded once then disappeared out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Katara fell asleep wondering what that was all about.

* * *

><p>~**0**~<p>

Later that morning Katara rejoined the land of the living. The tea had helped and she did feel somewhat refreshed. She wandered out into the sunshine and found the gaang playing a game in the garden.

At her reappearance they all stopped and came over to ask her how she was, and to say they'd been worried about her. All of them, except Zuko. He stood off to the side almost scowling at her, when she caught his eye he looked away. His behavior confused her. _'What changed? Why was he all nice to me earlier if he was mad at me?' _Something in her chest burned, but she managed to retain her smile.

One good thing came from all this unpleasantness; she was able to look Aang and Sokka in the eyes again. She was glad of at least that.

The remainder of the day was quiet and uneventful. Toph took Suki and Katara shopping to help her find a dress she could wear to the party. They had fun and Katara was able to relax and forget about things. They talked about the following day's plans. The party was to be held at the Earthbending Academy, and practically the whole world was invited. Toph complained that she'd only wanted a small party, but once again her parents had "taken over her life". Katara knew Toph was being melodramatic, and that, secretly, she really loved all the attention.

At the house Katara did her best to avoid Zuko. He held an upset expression, when he looked at her at all, so she didn't feel particularly bad about snubbing him.

In the afternoon the group had fun sitting around and talking, reminiscing about old times. Before they realized it, night had fallen. Sokka and Suki were the first to retire, followed by Aang. When Toph stood to leave Katara almost panicked. The waterbender stood to bid her diminutive friend goodnight. As soon as Toph was gone Katara glanced around the room.

Zuko stood on the other side. He was watching her and his expression had changed again, it was softer now. He opened his mouth to say something. She didn't let him speak, instead threw him a hasty goodnight and practically ran from the room.

* * *

><p>~**0**~<p>

Katara didn't slow her pace until she'd gotten to her room. She was almost to the end of the bed when she felt, more than heard, someone enter behind her. She spun around to see Zuko standing just inside her door. _'He moves like a cat! I didn't even know he was following me!'_

He reached behind him and slid the door shut. "Katara, we have to talk." He looked like he wasn't too happy at the prospect, but then, neither was she. Katara didn't move and didn't speak but Zuko wasn't waiting for a reply. "We can't go on like this. It's ridiculous!" his voice started to rise.

"Like what?" Her breath stalled. She did _not_ want to have this conversation.

"You avoiding me all the time! No matter what we've said, or what you've _dreamed_, we're still friends, that can't change. We've gone through far too much to let it. Besides, the others are starting to notice our behavior around each other."

She looked around for a way to escape. Unfortunately he blocked the only exit. "I'm not avoiding you." She knew that didn't come out very convincingly.

"Yes. You are. What are you afraid of?" There was a note of pain in his voice. "Did you think I'd run to Sokka, Aang or the girls and tell them what you said?"

"No, not really," she sighed heavily. "It may have even made things easier if they knew. Then I wouldn't feel all this guilt." She placed a shaking hand over her heart.

His eyebrow shot up. "Guilt over what? They're just dreams! You had no control over them!" She clamped her mouth shut and turned her head away. "Katara, please talk to me. What's going on?"

Her insides felt like they were twisting painfully. "I knew I was going to see you soon, that's when the dreams started again. And then you were there in the garden, and you were just so... different, and I... It just made things hard and awkward."

Zuko squinted as if he could look inside her, a light dawning in his eyes. "Wait a minute, are you mad at me for _not_ being like the Zuko in your dreams?"

"I wish you _could_ be the Zuko of my dreams!" Katara's eyes flew wide and she threw a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, and least of all phrase it that way.

"I thought you said the dreams were disturbing to you?" he frowned.

She quickly lowered her hand. "Yes! I mean no! Oh... you're confusing me." She shook her head.

He sprang forward coming almost nose to nose with her. "_I'm_ confusing _you_? I haven't seen you in _years_ and one of the first things you tell me is that you're having erotic dreams about me! Confusion must be contagious, because I think I'm suffering from it too!" He flung his arms out emphatically.

She spun around away from him and choked back a sob, holding onto the bedpost for support.

He sighed, letting one long breath out through clenched teeth. "Please, just tell me, why were these dreams so horrible that you'd try to keep yourself awake at night to avoid them. Did I force you or hurt you? What made you not want to face me?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Her body trembled.

"Well then, was I such an unthinkable partner?" his voice had gone to a tight whisper.

Tears escaped unbidden from her eyes. She didn't dare turn to look at him or she might not be able to get out the next few sentences. "It hurt _so_ much that I was completely happy in my dreams, and then every time I woke up you were gone." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Knowing you couldn't possibly desire me in return. Outside of my dreams is what nearly tore me apart. I was also afraid of _me_. I avoided you for fear I'd lose control, and do something we'd regret."

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She didn't want to look at him so she clenched her eyes tightly shut. That didn't stop the flow of tears that washed down her face.

"Katara, look at me." There was something in his quiet voice that scared her more now than when he'd been yelling. When she didn't open her eyes he took hold of her chin. "Katara," his voice was just a husky whisper now.

She reluctantly opened her blue orbs. They were greeted by two amber ones only inches away. She gasped.

He was crying too.

"For a brilliant woman, sometimes you can be so stupid." He smiled sadly even though Katara was frowning. "There are a few things that I have to say, and you _will_ listen to me." She knew the matter was not up for debate. He took a deep breath. "I never thought you weren't worthy of me, in fact quite the opposite. And you _have_ to know how stunningly beautiful you are. Men would fall at your feet to be with you. And one more thing."

Katara forgot how to breath.

"I love you. ...I have for a long time."

Katara was positive the reaction he got wasn't the one he was expecting. She pounded on his chest with her closed fists. "Long time! Why didn't you ever say anything? What was I supposed to think? And after I made that confession in the garden, every time I walked into a room you started scowling at me!"

He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close in an attempt to stop her struggling. "You weren't mine to have, and besides I didn't know you were interested in me that way. I'd never force you into anything you weren't comfortable with. You know as well as I do, it's hard being in a relationship alone." A corner of his mouth turned up. "I wasn't scowling, by the way. I was concentrating so that I didn't throw myself at you."

She let that last line pass, she wasn't in the mood for glib. "Not yours to have? What am I, a ship?" Even in her anger her heart fluttered from being in his arms and from the hope of where this conversation was leading.

"In the early days we both weren't ready. I had Mai and you had Aang. We needed to say our goodbyes to be able to move forward."

A realization came to Katara and she stopped struggling to break away from his grasp. "How long have you been thinking of me this way?" There was awe in her voice. He sounded so sure this day would come.

A wistful look came to his eyes; then he returned to her. "It doesn't matter now. We both know what the other is feeling, so what are we going to do about it?"

The corners of her mouth turned up. Her hands were trapped between their chests so she grabbed hold of the only thing within reach: his collar. Katara pulled Zuko until their lips met. She could taste the salt of their drying tears, but she couldn't care less. This was bliss.

He lifted her off the ground bridal style, and she squeaked with surprise and delight. He moved them to the bed where he sat her down on the edge, keeping his hands on her hips. She took a stray strand of his hair and brushed it away from his scar leaving her hand on his cheek.

"I have a confession, Katara." She looked at him with all the longing and desire that were reflected in his eyes. "I've had dreams about you too." He devoured her mouth with his, as she pulled him in deeper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The 'ship' reference by Katara is a nod to all of those wonderful Zutara, Kataang and Maiko shippers out there. _May you ever stay true to your desires!_**

**Happy Mother's Day!_  
><em>**


	3. They Know

**I don't own the rights to Katara, Zuko, or any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm making no money from writing about the aforementioned cartoon.**

**A/N: You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Oh the drama!**

* * *

><p>They Know<p>

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, <em>hours<em> before the sun would make an appearance, Katara woke with a start. She would've sat up if she wasn't being pinned down by the sleeping form of a man. Her mind cleared as she remembered what had happened the previous night. She smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to Zuko's warm frame.

Her plan to stay like that forever (or at least the rest of the day) was thwarted when he groaned and wrapped his arms around her more tightly. His eyes opened to see her smiling at him. He smiled back sleepily, and kissed her neck. "Good morning, Water Tribe Ambassador," he yawned. "I think our vigorous negotiations last night wore me out."

"Hmm," she hummed in mock contemplation as her hand lazily traveled up and down his muscular side. "I think there were some points we didn't quite get cleared up. We might have to go over a few of them again." She kept her face as serious as she could.

He pushed himself up so he was on one elbow and his other hand was by her side, leaning over her he raised his eyebrow. "Were there now?" He kissed her on the nose. "Was that one of them?" There was a cocky grin on his face.

She tried to chase his mouth, to catch it with her own, but he'd pulled away too quickly. She smiled sweetly at him. "This one too," she pointed to her chin.

He leaned in and kissed her chin slow, watching her as he moved closer, and tenderly sucked it a little as he pulled away. The shiver it sent down her spine completely distracted her and she forgot to try for his lips again.

"Were there any other points you wanted to go over?" His voice was low and sultry, but held a hint of laughter.

"I can think of a couple," she barely breathed out the words as she forcefully pulled him down, coming up to meet his lips.

* * *

><p>When dawn broke the lovers decided to try and face the world again. Zuko stood and stretched. "I think I need a bath," he said as he ran a hand down his chest and abdomen.<p>

"Good idea." Katara sauntered over to the washroom door. She turned last minute, giving him her best come-get-me look.

"You're going to make us late for breakfast," he chuckled and shook his head, but followed her into the bath.

* * *

><p>Despite Zuko's prediction they were clean and dressed in plenty of time. Katara was about to open the bedroom door when Zuko stopped her.<p>

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands in the small of her back. "When we leave this room things will be different. Our friends are out there. I can understand if you don't want to tell them... about us." It looked like he hurt to say those things.

Katara knew he was trying to give their relationship an out, but it was far, _far_ too late for that. "I love you. In here, out there, it doesn't matter. Our friends will be happy for us if we are happy, or they aren't really our friends." She put a hand on his left cheek.

He turned his head to kiss her palm. They smiled at one another. He took her hand in his and opened the door.

They definitely weren't expecting to find Aang standing on the other side, with an impassive look on his face. Sokka was also leaning against the opposite wall, his arms were folded and he'd adopted Zuko's sour expression from the day before.

"Aang, Sokka," Katara said in surprise. Her heart felt like it'd dropped to the floor.

Zuko pulled Katara behind him slightly as he tightened his grip on her hand. "Gentlemen. How are you both this morning?" he tried to keep his voice from sounding threatening.

Aang's eyes never left Katara. "I think we should talk."

Zuko looked at the Avatar and stepped further between him and the woman. "Do you think this is necessary? We're not children anymore."

Aang completely ignored him, instead extended a hand to Katara.

She put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "It'll be alright. I'll see you at breakfast." She kissed him lightly on the inside of his wrist before freeing her hand from his. She turned to take Aang's hand but he withdrew it at the last minute. She followed him down the hall in silence.

Sokka pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Zuko. "Come on. You too." He motioned for Zuko to follow him in the opposite direction and into the library. Sokka closed the doors behind them.

"Sokka, before you say anything I want to tell you, what happened between your sister and I last night wasn't planned. We were trying to clear the air between us and, well..." he stopped, trying to think of anything that would sound like an obvious turn in their relationship. It was still a little shocking even to himself, how was he going to explain it to her brother?

Sokka closed his eyes in a long blink and took a deep breath. When he opened his blue orbs again he stared right at Zuko appraisingly. "Just tell me one thing." He took a step closer.

Zuko swallowed, and nodded mutely.

Sokka grimaced. "Do you love her?"

Zuko internally breathed a sigh of relief and firmed his gaze on the warrior. "With all my heart," he nodded his head in affirmation.

Sokka closed his eyes again, tilting his head back slightly. When he looked back at the Fire Lord the softness had returned to his eyes. He managed a shaky smile. "Then take good care of her. Spirits know, she deserves the best." He extended his right arm to Zuko.

Zuko clasped Sokka's forearm tightly. "You have my word." On an impulse he tugged Sokka and threw his left arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug.

Sokka returned the gesture without hesitation. "You know, she's quite difficult at times. You'll have your hands full dealing with her. Are you up to it?"

They chuckled as they broke the embrace. "I think I can manage," Zuko said smiling.

* * *

><p>Aang led Katara out into the garden. When they got there he didn't say anything for a few minutes. Katara tried to read what he was thinking but he kept himself turned away from her. She wrapped her arms around her middle in an attempt to comfort herself. For once she was out of ideas on how to make this better.<p>

"Did I make you happy?" Aang's soft voice played against her heart.

"Aang..."

He turned to face her. He was crying. "Let me finish," he sighed. "I know we were in love once, and that we shared something special. I also know that it's over between us, has been for some time." A flicker of pain darkened his gray eyes.

"Oh, Aang." She reached out to touch him but he moved out of her reach.

"I heard you last night," he looked away.

She gasped and blushed deep red, she tried to swallow down the massive lump that had suddenly formed in her throat."Wha... what did you hear?"

He kept his eyes averted. "You. You sounded good, like you were really happy. It'd been a very long time since I'd heard you that happy. I won't lie, at first I was jealous that it wasn't me who was making you feel that way. Then I realized I didn't have that right anymore. I thought about all those years that Zuko stood by me, and how good of friends we'd all become, even in the most unlikely of circumstances. I realized he'd been in so much pain for such a long time. I know he loved you, even all those years ago."

Katara gasped and looked at him as if he wasn't serious, but he was still looking out over the garden.

"His respect for our feelings must've nearly killed him. I know it would've if it'd been me." Aang's tears had stopped and he finally glanced at Katara. "He loves you, and I'm sure he'll do everything in his power to make you happy, but do you love him?"

Her own tears had started to make courses down her face as he spoke. "I do love him, very much," her voice was quiet.

He nodded and brushed the tears from her cheeks with the back of his hand. "Then I'm happy for you both. Hold on to each other."

She smiled and wrapped his strong form in a hug. He shut his eyes and returned the embrace. "Thank you, Aang," she whispered.

They drew back to arm's length. "You're welcome, Katara." He smiled and took her hand. "Now, I think we should get back to the others, before I'm chased around again by a certain member of the Fire Nation."

They laughed as they walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>When Aang and Katara reached the dining room everyone else were already there. The Avatar and the Waterbending Master looked at each other as they entered. Aang smiled and squeezed her hand, Katara returned the smile before they let go.<p>

Zuko rushed to her side, concern filling his eyes. He tried to search her face to see if she was alright.

"If you two had taken any longer I would've had to bend Sparky into the floor to keep him in here," Toph said grinning.

Katara laughed and put a hand on Zuko's cheek. A little of the worry left him. She tilted her head up to kiss him, he grinned and met her in the kiss, scooping her into his arms.

"Let's eat!" Toph said with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Zuko kept close to Katara. He wanted to touch her constantly. He held her arm or hand, or kept a hand on her shoulder or the small of her back. It may have looked a little possessive to the others, but Katara knew what he was doing. He was telling her without words <em>'I'm here and I'm not going to leave you'<em>.

It was also like he was trying his best to make up for lost time. Anytime they had a minute alone he would push her into a corner and kiss her until she were breathless. During one such indecent he growled her name, making her recall last night. If they hadn't been on their way to do something, she would've had him again right then and there. Panting, she tilted her head back. "Zuko, I think we'll have to slow down a bit or I'm not going to make it through the party tonight." She giggled as he kissed her exposed neck.

He pulled away from her, and she regretted saying anything, now that he'd stopped. She was about to comment on it but paused because of the odd look he was suddenly giving her.

"Katara? I know this isn't romantic, and I should really talk to your father, if not your whole tribe, first." He looked more nervous at that moment than she'd ever seen him. "I will do this again properly, I swear." He thread the fingers of one of his hands with fingers of one of hers.

Now she was breathless for an entirely new reason.

"Katara, I love you. I want to marry you. I don't need an answer yet, but I just wanted you to know my intentions." The words spilled out of him quickly and when he was done he watched her, gauging her reaction.

She was speechless. She opened and closed her mouth several times, though no words came. Could it be that just yesterday she'd been avoiding him? She smiled and slipped her free arm around his neck. "It's good you feel that way, Fire Lord Zuko, because I'm never letting you go. Not ever again."

He let out a breath of relief and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is my favorite of the chapters. Next it will be party time!**


	4. Party Time

**I don't own the rights to Katara, Zuko, or any part of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm making no money from writing about the aforementioned cartoon.  
>AN: Birthdays are fun and today is mine. So, from me to you, a gift. For it is better to give than receive.**

* * *

><p>Party Time<p>

* * *

><p>The happy couple separated long enough to get ready for Toph's birthday party. Though, Zuko did offer his services to "help" Katara with her dress. She "courteously refused" by pushing him away and laughing.<p>

When dressed, the guys met in the front hall. Toph's parents had gone on ahead to see to the preparations, and all six of the gaang had planned to ride together in a carriage to the Earthbending Academy where the party was being held.

The minutes stretched and still the women didn't come. The men were getting anxious, though some were better at hiding it than others. Katara's brother was not one of them. He'd taken to pacing the floor like a caged animal.

"Sit down, Sokka. You're wearing a groove in the floor." Zuko folded his arms and leaned against the wall, he was as cool as a statue on the outside, but he too was feeling the strain of time.

Sokka huffed but found a chair and flopped into it.

A minute later Suki emerged wearing a long green dress and a slightly embarrassed look. Sokka jumped up from his chair and kissed his wife. "Suki, you look stunning."

She shoved him playfully, though blushed at his compliment. "Thank you dear, but we're still not ready to go. We're trying to get Toph ready and she's being a bit... _resistant_," her words were punctuated by the sound of a vase breaking in another room.

They all looked in the direction of the noise. Sokka moaned. "How long?"

She smiled understandingly. "Why don't you all go and we'll meet you there? It won't be long. I promise."

"Is there anything I can do?" Aang asked, he took a step forward.

She waved her hand to dismiss the idea. "No, we have it covered. Besides, she isn't dressed."

Zuko and Aang nodded though the latter's ears tinted pink. Sokka planted his feet. "But Suki..." he whined.

"We'll send the carriage back as soon as we get there." Zuko interrupted with a small smile.

Sokka stood there, vigorously shaking his head. Aang looked at Zuko and the Fire Lord grabbed hold of one of the Water Tribe Warrior's arms. Aang took the other one and they dragged Sokka out the door to the sounds of his protests and Suki's laughter.

When Suki regained her breath she went back to Toph's room. As soon as she got close she wished she'd gone with the men.

"_So help me_ Toph, if you don't hold still I'll..." Katara's voice pierced the wooden door, things weren't much better when Suki opened it and walked in.

"Well, if you'd quit yanking on my hair, _water witch_!" The Earthbending Master was standing half-dressed on the edge of her dressing table, waving a brush in Katara's general direction.

Katara gave Suki a piteous look. The Kyoshi Warrior shook her head. "Toph, get off the table. I promise Katara won't touch your hair again." Toph eased her position and lowered herself to the floor. "If you don't finish getting dressed you're going to miss your own party."

Toph grumbled but handed Suki the brush. Katara moved to retrieve her friend's dress. They worked in relative silence as Suki did Toph's hair and Katara fastened the girl's dress in the front. When her dress was in place Katara turned her attentions to Toph's makeup.

When all was done the two older girls stood back to admire their handiwork. "How do I look?" Toph asked tentatively as she rose from her seat.

"You look gorgeous, Toph," Katara said sincerely.

Toph's cheeks pinked. "Do you really think so?"

"Definitely," Suki confirmed. "I'll wager that you'll turn many heads tonight."

Toph looked unsure and tugged at her dress. Katara put a hand on her shoulder. "Just feel the vibrations of the young men's hearts, without a doubt you'll get them racing."

Toph smiled. "Thanks guys."

"We should really get going," Suki said in a slight panic, having noticed the lateness of the hour.

The three women hastened to the carriage and got in. Once they started off, a thought occurred to Toph. "Speaking of racing hearts, Katara. How is Zuko?" Her suggestive tone left no room for debate on what she was talking about.

"Toph!" Suki scolded as Katara turned bright red.

"He's fine," the waterbender said meekly.

Toph grinned. "No. I meant, how _is_ he? We all know you too are in love, but what's he like in _that_ _way_?"

Katara's face really flamed at that, and even Suki blushed. "Toph..." Katara stopped herself and thought for a moment. These were her friends, if she couldn't talk about this type of thing to them, who could she? It made her ashamed she hadn't shared the dreams with them. It probably would've made things easier.

"He's wonderful," she said in a heady exhale. She saw Suki look at her with a mixture of surprise and curiosity, Toph simply grinned. "He's gentle, giving, and considerate in every way imaginable. But at the same time he has so much passion, I feel he could light me on fire from the inside out."

"Is he a good kisser?" Toph asked, leaning forward slightly.

"That's none of our business," Suki protested.

The blind earthbender turned in her seat. "What? You wanted to know too, you were just afraid to ask." It was true, despite Suki's words she looked like she was every bit as curious as their diminutive friend.

"It's alright, Suki. I don't mind," Katara said smiling kindly.

"So?" Toph pressed.

Katara laughed, "He takes my breath away. I truly never felt this way before."

"Not even with Aang?" Suki asked in a soft voice.

Katara's eyes widened briefly. "I don't know if it's the newness of everything talking, but no, not even with Aang."

"I knew it," Toph breathed.

* * *

><p>The three men had secluded themselves to a far side of the room from the main doors, away from the growing throng of people.<p>

"Where are they?" Sokka grumbled. He disliked being left to a fancy social gathering without his wife as a buffer.

Zuko had to agree with his friend's sentiment, but as the ruler of a nation it would be improper of him to express it. He sighed and glanced at the Avatar to his right. "Aang?"

Aang turned to face him, expressionless. "Yeah?"

"Are we alright? You and me? I never planed this situation with Katara. It just ..._happened_."

Aang's eyes softened and he put his hand on Zuko's shoulder. "What you have with Katara is special. I'm sorry if I gave the impression that I disapproved, it was just a bit of a shock at first. But how could I _not_ be happy for love between two of my best friends and mentors?"

Zuko sighed in relief. "Then I have something to discuss with you and Sokka." Both of the men looked at him with interest. "I want to ask Katara to marry me, and if Toph allows, I want to announce it tonight."

Sokka's jaw fell open and he made a few incoherent high-pitched noises.

Aang broke out into a gigantic grin and slapped Zuko on the back. "That's great!"

Zuko smiled, but then sobered when he looked at the Sword Master. "Sokka? I know she's your sister but I was hoping it wouldn't bother you this much," he frowned.

Sokka snapped his jaw shut and poked Zuko in the chest with his finger. "This is my _baby_ _sister_ we're talking about. Don't you think you're moving a might mite fast? Does she know?"

"I've made my intentions known."

"And what's Katara's opinion?"

"As far as I'm concerned she's as good as said yes to the proposal, but she doesn't know about me wanting to announce it."

Sokka sighed and looked at Aang. The monk nodded his head in encouragement. Sokka met the Fire Lord's eyes again. There was a long pause as he thought things over. "I would be honored to have you as my brother in law." He grinned affectionately at his soon-to-be family.

"So, I have blessings from both of you?" he looked between the two. Sokka and Aang smiled and nodded in unison.

Just then the room erupted in applause. The three men looked towards the doors in time to see their women enter.

Sokka dashed to take Suki's arm, while Aang and Zuko just gaped. Zuko's eyes immediately rested on Katara, she was captivating. The only woman in the room.

But the thought that occurred to Aang was that he'd never seen Toph look this wonderful in the six years he'd known her.

The men approached, and the women bowed respectfully to the Avatar and the Fire Lord. The two men bowed back. Zuko took Katara's arm and whispered how lovely she looked into her ear. The Waterbending Master blushed furiously.

Aang extended his arm to Toph. She took it hesitantly, giving him an odd look. "I can see in here, Twinkle Toes. The floor is stone and I'm not wearing shoes," she hissed even as she stepped closer to him.

He smiled, "I know. I did it out of courtesy and..." he paused to swallow down the sudden lump that had formed in his throat.

"And?" she prompted.

"And I didn't want anyone else to be the escort of the most beautiful woman here."

Toph's cheeks flamed and she wished for her regular hairstyle which would give her some cover to hide behind. She didn't need to check with earthbending, she could feel the sincerity in the Avatar's words, but wondered if he'd been originally planning to tell someone else that. "Thanks, Aang," she said softly.

* * *

><p>As soon as Zuko was able, he took Katara to a secluded area of the room. It turned out the only one available was behind a giant potted bush in a corner. Once there Katara draped her arms over his shoulders and smiled at him. "Miss me?" he asked in his deep rumble. He loved the feel of the shiver of her spine under his hands when she heard his words.<p>

"Yes." She ran a finger down his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Every second." He pulled her into a soft kiss, not wanting to deepen it just yet. Katara tried to force the issue by cupping the back of his neck with her hand and leaning into him. He happily started to oblige, but remembering himself, pulled away with a growl. She looked at him with a pout and he chuckled. "What happened to slowing down or you wouldn't make it through the party?"

She loved that he had this kind of restraint, but disliked her own words being used against her. She knew he was right though, so she sighed and unwrapped herself from his arms. "Fine, but see if I don't make you pay for that later."

It was his turn to shudder a bit as his mind went down a very dirty rabbit trail. He shook his head to remove those thoughts, turning serious. "While we're here I won't be able to be with you for a majority of the evening. I hope you understand. We haven't announced our relationship and I'm still the Fire Lord, my time will be divided."

"Is that why you dragged me back here? To tell me we can't be together yet?" She understood, but they'd just discovered each other (in some aspects, literally) and the thought of being away from the man she loved was distasteful.

He put a hand on her cheek. "I love you, remember that."

She would never tire of hearing those words. "I love you too."

He brushed their lips together again before they had to leave their hideaway. They separated quickly to greet different acquaintances, both sparing one last longing look back at the other.

Katara glanced at Zuko frequently during the next few hours, he was often surrounded by dignitaries and – to her chagrin – their eligible daughters. It was like he was a prize and they were all contestants. Was every function he attended like this for him? It made her ill. She tried to orbit in his direction but every time she started towards him he seemed to get further and further away. She wondered briefly if he was doing it on purpose for some reason. Eventually she gave up on trying to keep up with him, choosing instead to enjoy the party.

She'd noticed that Suki had Sokka out on the dance floor most of the night. Katara wondered if it was to keep him away from the food. She scanned the room until she found Aang standing with the birthday girl. She went over to join them. She silently slipped her arm around Toph's elbow. The blind girl smiled in recognition, not surprised in the least.

"Hello, Katara," Aang said happily.

She smiled and nodded to him before turning more towards Toph. "Are you enjoying your party?" she nudged her.

"More than I thought I would," the earthbender said with a grin.

Katara leaned a little closer and lowered her voice, "And what about that thing we talked about earlier? Have you noticed any increased heart rates?"

Toph's cheeks pinked slightly. "I haven't looked," she confessed in a whisper.

"What are you two talking about?" Aang asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he watched their exchange.

"Girl stuff," Toph said.

"Let's test now," Katara said a hushed tone one last time. She turned to the Avatar again. "Aang, what do you think of Toph's dress?"

Toph tapped her heel as he answered. "Toph. Oh, uh, she... her dress looks great," he stuttered out.

Katara didn't need her female friend's hyper senses to interpret that answer. She knew what was going on his chest even without feeling heartbeats.

Toph's eyes went wide. It was clear she'd not expected this reaction from _him_. That was where Katara had an advantage on her diminutive friend. She'd seen the looks Aang had been giving Toph all night.

Katara smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

><p>Zuko felt he was being bombarded by every woman in the room except for the one he wanted. He itched to say he was already taken, but he was saving that fun for later.<p>

Finally he was able to escape and drag Toph away for a second on the pretense of giving her a gift. They secluded themselves in one of the many empty classrooms.

"It's not that I don't appreciate you pulling me out of there, but don't you have the wrong girl?" the earthbender asked as he closed the door.

Zuko chuckled nervously, making her drop her smile. "It's Katara I want to talk about."

"Big surprise," she crossed her arms.

"I've already talked to the guys about this, but I wanted to run it by you too. I want to publicly propose to Katara during the party."

Toph's eyes popped open and she faltered for a second. "Wow. Okay," her arms dropped to her sides.

"I won't do it tonight if you don't want me to," he scanned her face. She'd always been the hardest for him to read.

"Are you kidding? That would be the best present of all!" she grabbed his arm excitedly. "Lets go shake things up!" They laughed together as they reentered the party.

* * *

><p>The time came for Toph to give a speech. She took her place on a small dais in front of her parents. When the crowd quieted she began. "First off, I want to thank my parents for throwing this party in celebration of my eighteenth year." A shout went up from the people so she held up her hand until there was silence again. "I also want to thank my dearest friends for traveling from all corners of the world to be here."<p>

The core group of friends she was speaking about were standing near her feet so she smiled down at them.

"In particular I'd like to thank some of them personally. Sokka and Suki, it will forever be you two together. Neither will be mentioned without the other, which is the way it should be. I love you both and I love you together. Thank you for coming." The others clapped and Sokka nodded his head to Toph as he tightened his grip on Suki's waist.

"Katara, we've had our ups and downs over the years but that's made our relationship so much fun. I think of you as an older sister, and no matter how bad things might get between us always remember, I love you." More cheers and Katara wiped a happy tear from her eye.

"Aang, you finding me changed my life. You opened up the world to me. Of course that also meant you inflicted me on the world, but they can take their chances." Ripples of laughter coursed through the room and her father coughed disapprovingly. Unfazed she continued, "You're one of my best friends and I love everything about you. Thank you so much for taking time out of your Avatar duties to come."

He stepped up onto the platform to take her hand and kiss it. "Anything for you," he whispered so only she could hear. She blushed and the crowd roared again.

She playfully shoved him off the dais before continuing. "The last person I want to thank is Fire Lord Zuko. Six years ago I never thought I'd say the Fire Lord is my friend, let alone one of my best friends. It shows that things can change, and change for the better. Thank you Zuko for coming all this way for me." He bowed and she returned the gesture.

When all of the cheering had quieted Toph stood still on the platform. "I've had a request from one of my friends who wants to say something, so I want you all to give him your full attention." She stepped down as Zuko took her place.

Katara stifled a gasp and wondered what he was doing. Zuko held up his arms. "Thank you Toph. I'm honored to be here on your special day." He lifted his head to address the crowd. "This is indeed a special day, and I was given Toph's permission to make it even more special. What she said about change is true. Things can change for the good, as I am living proof. At one time I had a much different view of the world but meeting these, my close friends," he motioned to those Toph had mentioned, "turned me around."

"One friend in particular has been the most influential in making me the man I am today." He held out his hand to the woman who was standing near his feet. "Katara?"

The waterbender blushed deeply, finally catching on to what Zuko intended. She looked at her brother for an indication of what to do. Sokka smiled and mouthed for her to go. She smiled shyly and took the Fire Lord's hand.

Pulling her up to stand beside him, he smiled at her reassuringly and squeezed her hand. He turned back to address the crowd, "Katara was, and is, my conscience. She wasn't afraid to knock me around when I got out of line, which, in the beginning, was more often than not."

Katara laughed along with the crowd but hers had a nervous quaver. "I recently came to the conclusion that only _she_ has the power to change my world again." At that point he turned towards her and took both of her hands in his.

"Master Katara, will you consent to marring me?"

After a collective gasp the room fell deathly silent and she knew they were all waiting on her word. She fought to keep her composure as she formed what she was about to say. Zuko looked at her expectantly.

"Yes."

The room exploded. People were jumping and shouting, but somehow for Zuko and Katara the world had come to a stop.

Zuko placed a hand at the small of her back and cupped the back of the head with his other. She slipped her arms around his neck, and the kiss they shared felt like freedom and home.

Katara was positive, this was better than _any_ dream.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not a big Taang fan but it just seemed right for this story. I hope you all enjoyed his little romp. It was definitely a different sort of dream for me. Kind of a dream within a dream.**

I know you're saying to yourselves; 'Wow, what was that? That was one seriously fluffy story. Not your normal, eyecanread.' I know, I know. Sorry about that. I wrote this some time ago in the middle of my Zutara trilogy _Friends_ _Again_, _More_ _Than_ _Friends_, and _Journey_. I was getting weighed down (especially during _Journey_) and I needed some "instant Zutara gratification" that's how this story came about. I did have the dream but I chose not to draw the story out.  
>If you want romance with drama and a little angst go read my other stories. Except for maybe <em>Discomfort<em> – that's just pure Avatar crack. XD

**If you are interested: the other place I posted this story was AFF (under the same screen name). There is another chapter between two and three, and it's posted on that website. I didn't feel comfortable posting that chapter here. But warning: besides the adult content, it was also not nearly as well edited as this piece. Errors and general sloppiness abound.**

.

.

.

.

**Thank you all for reading this! Special thanks to my reviewers, and sorry I had such a hard time responding to some of you!  
>Thank you: <span>Zstar2010<span>, sokkantylee, Ruby of Raven, pinkypinkypinky, AnnaAza, Aipom4, bluemoon622, SnoopyGirl213, Mr. Average, patty cake rocks, ZarosKnight**

**funniefriend1245 – I am SOOOO sorry! I will make it up to you, I promise! **;) *hugs*


End file.
